The Kill Artist
}} |prev = |next = }} is the first book in the Gabriel Allon series. Gabriel Allon is recalled to the service of Israel after the Israeli ambassador to France is killed by an old enemy. Synopsis Acquisition In Vienna in January 1991, Mario Delvecchio finishes his work as an art restorer for the day and dines with his wife and son. As the man's wife and son are preparing to return to Israel, their car explodes, killing his son and gravely injuring his wife.Prologue Years later, Gabriel Allon is living in Port Navas, Cornwall. Timothy Peel, a bored youngster, learns that he is an art restorer. The stranger offers the youngster a job watching his residence.Chapter 1 In Paris, Tariq al-Hourani kills Zev Eliyahu, the Israeli ambassador, his wife and two bodyguards. He then shoots and kills Emily Parker, an American student he had being seeing as cover.Chapter 2 Ari Shamron has been reinstated as director of the Office, which has had a series of disasters. Shamron is saddled with Lev Ahroni as his operations chief. He watches international news feeds of the assassination. Shamron calls Uzi Navot in Paris and issues instructions, then travels to Jerusalem to brief the Prime Minister. He identifies the perpetrator as Tariq al-Hourani and asks permission to assign Gabriel Allon to kill al-Hourani. The prime minister agrees.Chapter 3 Tariq al-Hourani arrives late to a villa on the island of Samos. He finds Achmed Natour waiting for him with a message from Kemel Azouri that Azouri wants to meet with him. Al-Hourani decides Natour's actions are a threat to his security and kills him.Chapter 4 Uzi Navot flies to Jerusalem with a video tape of Zev Eliyahu's last minutes. After He and Shamron review the tape, Uzi drives to Caesaria to visit Bella. Shimon from research identifies a waiter on the tape as Mohammed Azziz and Uzi reports the murder of Achmed Natour to Shamron. Shamron goes into the field.Chapter 5 Al-Hourani meets with Azouri, who tells him that the Office suspects him of killing the ambassador, that Leila Khalifa has provided for his next layover in Amsterdam and that al-Hourani has been targeted for assassination by "an old friend."Chapter 6 Ari Shamron goes to Isherwood Fine Arts and tells Julian Isherwood that he needs to speak with Gabriel. Julian initially refuses to disclose Gabriel's location, claiming that without the painting Gabriel is restoring he will go bankrupt. After a promise of cash from an anonymous investor, Julian gives in to Shamron.Chapter 7 Ari goes to Cornwall and tells Gabriel that Tariq al-Hourani, who killed Dani and maimed Leah, killed the ambassador in Paris; he convinces Gabriel to return to active service with Israel.Chapter 8 Ari meets with a publisher named Benjamin Stone who agrees to provide cash for the operation but refuses to assist Julian. Ari meets with Gabriel and tells him the operation is approved.Chapter 9 Julian Isherwood rejects an offer from Oliver Dimbleby to buy Isherwood Fine Arts. Learning that Gabriel has cancelled his standing order for supplies, Julian drivers to Cornwall, where he learns from Peel that Gabriel left after talking with a man. Ari Shamron returns to Israel and briefs the Prime Minister, including his difficulties with Benjamin Stone. The prime minister tells Ari to deal with Stone however he wishes.Chapter 10 Assessment Jacqueline Delacroix, a fashion model who had an affair with Gabriel while they both were assigned to Operation Wrath of God, has a bad experience at a photo shoot by Michel Duval; her friend Marcel Lambert tells her to take some time and go on a trip.Chapter 11 From Fiona Barrows, Gabriel rents an apartment from which he observe the activities of Yusef al-Tawfiki, a Palestinian known to be an associate of Tariq al-Hourani; he begins to surveil Tawfiki. Gabriel remembers the events of the night he killed Abu Jihad.Chapter 12 In Amsterdam, Leila befriends a drug addict named Inge van der Hoff, who lives on a houseboat owned by her brother, Maarten. After staying with Inge for a while, Leila manufactures a reason to leave the city after convincing Inge to allow al-Hourani to stay on the houseboat.Chapter 13 Gabriel hires Randall Karp, a former member of the Central Intelligence Agency, to set up listening devices to monitor Tawfiki.Chapter 14 Al-Hourani arrives in Amsterdam and watches the home of the people he intends to kill, David and Cynthia Morganthau. He then goes back to the houseboat, where he has sex with Inge. Afterward, he suffers an attack from his brain tumor.Chapter 15 Marcel Lambert calls Jacqueline Delacroix to tell her that an assignment is back on schedule and that a man named Jean-Claude wants to speak to her about a job. She recognizes the name as one used by Gabriel Allon.Chapter 16 Adrian Carter meets with Ari Shamron in Tel Aviv. They tell lies to each other about how much they know about the assassination of Zev Eliyahu. Carter warns Ari that the Office should not strike back at the assassin because of the peace process. Ari reports the conversation to the Prime Minister, who tells him to make sure the operation goes off without the CIA learning about it.Chapter 17 Gabriel finds Jacqueline and convinces her to act as the lover of Yusef al-Tawfiki. She demands payment of fifty thousand dollars. Gabriel tells Jacqueline about al-Tawfiki's background, including his having grown up in a particularly bad refugee camp in Beirut. Gabriel then tests Jacqueline's ability to shoot.Chapter 18 In Amsterdam, al-Hourani kills Inge because she can identify him. Soon afterward, Maarten van der Hoff arrives at the houseboat and finds his sister's body. When Martin challenges al-Hourani about the cause of Inge's death, al-Hourani kills him, also. He then goes to the Morgenthau residence and kills the maid. He waits for David and Cynthia Morgenthau and kills them as well.Chapter 19 In Paris, Shamron briefs Gabriel on the events in Amsterdam. Gabriel reports that he has located Jacqueline Delacroix and that she has agreed to work for the Office. They agree that Jacqueline needs a cover story and Gabriel returns to London to meets with Julian Isherwood. Julian agrees to hire Jacqueline as his secretary.Chapter 20 Gabriel moves Jacqueline into an apartment suitable for a secretary. They discuss the forthcoming operation. Gabriel plans on Jacqueline meeting al-Tawfiki the following evening.Chapter 21 Jacqueline Delacroix goes to work for Julian Isherwood. In the meantime, Gabriel learns that al-Tawfiki intends to go to a nightclub.Chapter 22 Gabriel sends Jacqueline to the same club al-Tawfiki plans to visit, hoping that al-Tawfiki will be attracted to her. He is. Al-Tawfiki invites Jacqueline to his apartment. She accepts and they sleep together. The next morning, while al-Tawfiki is showering, Jacqueline makes impressions of the keys to his building and apartment. She fears al-Tawfiki knows what she has done, but accepts his invitation to dinner that evening.Chapter 23 Jacqueline meets with Gabriel and describes the telephone in al-Tawfiki's apartment. She tells Gabriel about her suspicions and that she has agreed to go out to dinner with al-Tawfiki the coming evening. Al-Tawfiki is suspicious; he passes a message to Kemel Azouri who travels to London to meet him. Al-Tawfiki tells Azouri about catching Jacqueline going through his property. Azouri tells al-Tawfiki to continue seeing Jacqueline.Chapter 24 Jacqueline goes to dinner with al-Tawfiki. While al-Twafiki's apartment is empty, Gabriel enters and places listening devices while Randall Karp watches for al-Tawfiki's return.Chapter 25 Kemel Azouri and Tariq al-Hourani meet in Lisbon and Azouri tells al-Hourani about events in London. They arrange to have Jacqueline followed and al-Hourani explains the plan for his next action.Chapter 26 Nothing happens for ten days. Gabriel meets again with Ari Shamron and asks the Jacqueline be pulled out. Shamron refuses and tells Gabriel to take some time. Gabriel visits his wife Leah, whom most people believe to have been killed in Vienna, at the Stratford Clinic; she does not recognize him. Gabriel also speaks with Leonard Avery, Leah's doctor, who recommends trying a new drug; Gabriel approves.Chapter 27 Azouri and al-Hourani meet again in Lisbon. Al-Hourani explains that he has identified Jacqueline Delacroix and will use her on his next operation.Chapter 28 Jacqueline goes to spend the night with al-Tawfiki. After they have sex, he tells her about the violence of his childhood. During the night al-Tawfiki's phone rings with a message about a meeting. Al-Tawfiki tells Jacqueline that the call was a wrong number. The next morning, Jacqueline and Gabriel argue about the morality of Shamron's operation. Jacqueline agrees to continue.Chapter 29 Randall Karp attempts an audio and visual surveillance of al-Tawfiki and another man in Hyde Park in London but the results are filled with gaps. That evening, al-Tawfiki makes a suggestion to Jacqueline Delacroix. The following morning at Isherwood Fine Arts, Jacqueline receives a note from Gabriel with the mail that Gabriel has gone to Paris and not to leave Isherwood Fine Arts until he contacts her.Chapter 30 Gabriel travels to Paris. Enroute he listens to the surveillance tapes, trying to fill in the gaps. After arriving in Paris, he meets with Ari Shamron. Uzi Navot, whom Gabriel has never met before, is also present; Gabriel instantly dislikes Uzi. The tapes reveal that al-Tawfiki wants Jacqueline to travel to an undisclosed location with a man she has never met whom al-Tawfiki describes as a peace-loving Palestinian diplomat who needs attend a meeting so he can express his reservations about the impact of the peace process on the Palestinians. Gabriel says that the Office should kill al-Tawfiki and forget about al-Hourani. Shamron responds that he does not want the former; he wants the latter.Chapter 31 Gabriel and Shamron travel together to London to meet Jacqueline at Isherwood's business. Shamron tells her how important the operation is and assures her that the Office will be watching her constantly. Shamron gives her a cigarette lighter that includes a beacon. Jacqueline agrees to participate. Shamron leaves and Gabriel speaks with Jacqueline and gives her final instructions on how to act like "Dominique Bonard" the secretary as distinguished from Jacqueline Delacroix the fashion model. When Gabriel meets again with Shamron, he raises the specter of the Lillehammer affair. Ari goes back to Benjamin Stone and asks Stone to participate in the operation with his private jet.Chapter 32 Jacqueline takes a walk then goes to al-Tawfiki's apartment. She arrives five minutes early and he berates her for having done so. She lets her temper flare and demands more information about what she is to do. While Gabriel and Shamron listen through the bug in the apartment, Al-Twafiki questions her about her cigarette lighter, but returns it to her. He tells her she will fly with him to Paris in the morning where she will join the man she is to accompany to the unknown destination and that she may only refer to the man as "Lucien Daveau." Al-Twafiki takes Jacqueline to an apartment nears Heathrow airport. Shamron tries to get Gabriel to get some sleep, but Gabriel leaves to take care of something he describes as personal.Chapter 33 Al-Tawfiki and Jacqueline arrive at a basic apartment. Jacqueline suggests they spend the night at a decent hotel but al-Tawfiki says that the apartment provides security. He leaves Jacqueline alone while he makes some phone calls and she goes to sleep. Gabriel arrives at Julian Isherwood's home early the following morning and tells Julian not to sell his business to Oliver Dimbleby. Gabriel then gives Julian ₤100,000 from the funds provided by Benjamin Stone. Gabriel tells Julian that Jacqueline will not be back; Julian responds that Jacqueline is the real thing and if Gabriel does not keep her it will be a mistake.Chapter 34 Restoration Upon arriving at Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris, Yusef al-Tawfiki tells Jacqueline Delacroix to sit in a coffee shop and wait for Lucien Daveau. Leila Khalifa arrives and tells Jacqueline that there has been a change in plans and that she will accompany Jacqueline to meet Lucien. Leila led Jacqueline to a flight to Montreal, Canada. Watching, Gabriel Allon realized that Tariq al-Hourani had eluded them. Shamron and Gabriel, on board Benjamin Stone's private jet with Stone, take off, following the commercial flight to Montreal. Stone tells Ari that he wants access to Gabriel to tell his story in Stone's newspaper. Ari realizes that he must free himself of Stone.Chapter 35 Yusef al-Tawfiki takes a taxi from the airport to an apartment in Paris where he is greeted by Uzi Navot. Meanwhile, in Jerusalem, Mordecai tells Lev Ahroni that the entire staff of the Ottawa Station is absent. Ahroni realizes that no one knows Ari Shamron's whereabouts. Ahroni tells Mordecai to find Shamron.Chapter 36 In Montreal, Leila rents a car and drives with Jacqueline to a major hotel in the city. At the hotel, Jacqueline meets "Lucien Daveau." Tariq al-Hourani maintains his false identity and challenges Jacqueline's motivation for accompanying him. She replies that she is with him out of love for Yusef al-Tawfiki. Al-Hourani takes her shopping for clothes appropriate to the winter weather of Montreal.Chapter 37 Zvi Yadin of the Ottawa Station meets Shamron and Gabriel in Montreal. He reports that he and his staff followed Jacqueline and another woman from the airport to the hotel, where the woman turned Jacqueline over to a man who might be Tariq al-Hourani. Zvi also tells Shamron that King Saul Boulevard is aware that something is happening in Canada. Al-Hourani stayed by Jacqueline's side while she bought winter clothing. At the hotel, Jean, the concierge and a sayan, gives Gabriel a magnetic card key which Gabriel uses to enter al-Hourani's room to plant a bug. Gabriel then goes to the Office command post in a nearby hotel where Yadin, Shamron and Deborah are waiting. They discuss the shopping trip and Yadin says he thinks al-Hourani is armed. The escape routes are planned. Another member of Yadin's staff provides video of al-Hourani. Shamron says it is time to end the operation and go home.Chapter 38 Al-Hourani and Jacqueline go to dinner. Gabriel and Deborah dine at a restaurant across the passageway from the one selected by al-Hourani. When al-Hourani and Jacqueline leave, Gabriel follows to the street level. He sees al-Hourani, who forces Jacqueline into a car and turns to smile at Gabriel. Gabriel decides he has no clear shot and al-Hourani drives away. Gabriel finds Jacqueline's purse, including the lighter with the beacon, lying in the street. Shamron berates Gabriel for not shooting.Chapter 39 Al-Hourani drives south from Montreal. Jacqueline argues with him about being a prisoner and he tells her the sole purpose of her accompanying him to to ease his border crossing into the United States. He gives her a Canadian passport with a false name and Leila Khalifa's photo. They drive through Sabrevois, Quebec to the entry point where they cross into Vermont. Al-Hourani puts a weapon against Jacqueline's head.Chapter 40 In Washington, D.C., Yasir Arafat is invited to a late-night meeting with United States President James Beckwith. Beckwith explains his concern that Tariq al-Hourani's killings might interfere with the peace process and Arafat tells Beckwith that al-Hourani does not act for him. Arafat adds that al-Hourani is dying from a brain tumor. As the two part, Beckwith cautions Arafat to watch his back.Chapter 41 Near Burlington, Vermont al-Hourani tells Jacqueline that he had known that her name is not Dominique Bonard and that she was working for the Office from the time she first met Yusef al-Tawfiki. She denies his allegations but, after he hits her twice with the barrel of his weapon, she admits the truth. When he asks her real tells him her birth name, Sarah Halévy. As they proceed, al-Hourani explains how his organization learned the truth about Jacqueline. They drive into New York, New York to an apartment. Leila Khalifa responds to Tariq's knock and pulls Jacqueline inside.Chapter 42 At the United Nations Ari Shamron briefs the Prime Minister about the events in Montreal. The Prime Minister is furious and tells Ari that the press, somehow, will find out about the Office using Jacqueline. Unrepentant, Shamron expresses concern about the poor security for the Prime Minister for the day and demands that Gabriel Allon be assigned to the Prime Minister's security detail; the Prime Minister agrees. At the apartment, al-Hourani, whose brain tumor is now causing continuous discomfort, disguises himself so well as a waiter that Leila does not recognize him. Tariq pauses to tell Jacqueline, who is shackled to a bed, that if she behaves she will be allowed to live. After al-Hourani leaves the apartment, Jacqueline asks permission to use the bathroom; Leila agrees. Jacqueline finds a nail file in the bathroom. She uses it to stab Leila twice then picks up the gun Leila drops and shoots her dead.Chapter 43 Tariq pretends to be a new hire and begins work for the reception for Yasir Arafat. Back at the apartment, Jacqueline calls her phone number in London and is connected to the Office then Ari Shamron. While they are talking, a guard bursts into the apartment. Jacqueline kills him and Ari gives her instructions about how to be securely picked up. She follows Shamron's instructions and Gabriel, who has been alerted by Shamron, picks her up. He tells her that it is all over.Chapter 44 Tariq al-Hourani works at the reception and manages to get into a room alone with Arafat by delivering a plate of dates. Gabriel and Jacqueline arrive at the building where Douglas Cannon is hosting the reception for Arafat. As Tariq prepares to kill Yasir Arafat, Arafat recognizes him and recites the history of his accomplishments to him. Tariq decides not to kill Arafat and leaves the room. Gabriel enters the room and Arafat comments that he is still alive, no thanks to Gabriel. Jacqueline and Gabriel pursue al-Hourani, who shoots Gabriel in the chest and flees. Jacqueline follows Tariq and fatally wounds him. Ari arrives and tells Jacqueline to let Tariq die. Ari wants to see Gabriel.Chapter 45 In Jerusalem, Gabriel awakes in the safe house where he is recovering from his wounds. He walks around the city and is later summoned to Tiberias by Shamron for dinner. Shamron tells Gabriel that Lev Ahroni had submitted his resignation from the Office. Gabriel and Ari review the events in New York, including the fact that both Gabriel's and Jacqueline's names were published. Shamron is convinced that both Adrian Carter and Lev Ahroni were sources of the information. Shamron says that Benjamin Stone is relaxing on his yacht in the Caribbean and that Jacqueline wants to see Gabriel. Gabriel asks how soon he will be allowed to leave Israel. Shamron cautions against his ever leaving. Gabriel insists that Shamron withdraw Gabriel's protective watchers and Ari agrees. Gabriel drives around Israel and stops to see Jacqueline who says she has all she wants. He reads in a newspaper that Benjamin Stone is missing and is believed to have drowned. Unbelievably, he sees Yusef al-Tawfiki. He demands an explanation from al-Tawfiki who explains that he had been inserted into the Palestine Liberation Organization as a teenager by Shamron after being surgically scarred to resemble a Palestinian boy who was killed. Al-Tawfiki refuses to say more, telling Gabriel to talk to Shamron. Shamron verifies al-Tawfiki's story and admits that he manipulated both Gabriel and Jacqueline to accomplish his goal of re-establishing the reputation of the Office. Finally, Ari admits that he sent al-Tawfiki into an area where Gabriel would see him. When Gabriel returns to the safe house, he finds an ailine ticket to London, three passports of different nationalities and an envelope filled with cash. He packs for his flight.Chapter 46 Timothy Peel sees the stranger return to Port Navas.Epilogue Questions * What was the significance of the tandoori chicken? * Why should it have been important to Uzi Navot? * How did Kemel Azouri know Ari Shamron's plans? * Who was the French-speaking artist in Amsterdam? Commentary * Headlines in the synopsis are from the book. References